Ambarino
is one of the five American territories in Red Dead Redemption 2 and also the highest elevated. Rockstar Games Instagram (September 6, 2018). Proclamation! From The Pinkerton Detective AgencyRockstar Games Newswire (September 17, 2018). The Frontier, Cities & Towns Description The territory is characterized by mountains, spots of water, and steep cliffs. Most of the area are covered in dense snow, frozen bodies of water, and glaciers. It is one of the few regions that are untamed and unexplored due to the sparse number of inhabitants living in the area. Ambarino is a massive area divided into two constituent regions: Grizzlies East and Grizzlies West. Between the two divisions, Grizzlies West is the more dangerous territory to explore due to its area being surrounded by mountain ranges. Grizzlies East, on the other hand, is more rocky and forested, with sparse snow cover and an isolated Indian reservation situated in the area. This is the territory where the player first begins the game following the journey in the opening cinematic. Unlike the original game, the player is limited to West Grizzlies up until the next chapter because of persistent blizzards obstructing further exploration. Geography The region borders Big Valley to the south-west, The Heartlands and Cumberland Forest to the south by Dakota River and Roanoke Ridge to the north-east. Crossing the region is often perilous and challenging as the area is mostly isolated and teeming with deadly wildlife especially wolves and bears. The land is unsuitable for settlement due to the occasional snowstorms and impenetrable geography. As such, there is a noticeable lack of permanent settlements, barring the abandoned mining town Colter in the north-western part of the region and the Wapiti Indian Reservation, located further north-east towards Cumberland Forest. In Grizzlies West, snow covers the entire region. Snow-capped mountains, mostly impassable, rests within the area. It is one of the highly elevated regions in the game. In Grizzlies East, the region is more forested than Grizzlies West. However, there is a lack of snow cover. Background ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' The game's opening cinematic begins with Arthur Morgan and the rest of the Van der Linde gang arriving in the region after being chased out by lawmen in Blackwater. Morgan and the gang shelter north of Ambarino in Grizzlies West, waiting for the blizzards to subside. The gang will leave the area during "Eastward Bound". The gang will visit the territory again in Chapter 6 where they help the Wapiti Indians fight against the Col. Favours' army at Fort Wallace. Morgan will also visit the Wapiti Indian Reservation to help Rain Falls and Captain Monroe. The territory is visited one last time during the final epilogue mission where the remaining Van der Linde gang locate Micah Bell in Mount Hagen and avenge Morgan's death and the disbandment of the original gang. Locations in Ambarino Grizzlies West * Adler Ranch * Barrow Lagoon * Beartooth Beck * Cairn Lake * Cairn Lodge * Cattail Pond * Chez Porter * Clawson's Seat * Colter * Deadboot Creek * Dodd's Basin * Dormin Crest * Ewing Basin * Granite Pass * Lake Isabella * Millisani Claim * Mount Hagen * Planter's Bawn * Spider Gorge * Tempest Rim * Whinyard Strait * Window Rock Grizzlies East * Calumet Ravine * Cotorra Springs * Donner Falls * Fairvale Shanty * Flathead Cabin * Martha's Swain * Moonstone Pond * Mysterious Hill Home * O'Creagh's Run * The Loft * Three Sisters * Wapiti Indian Reservation * Witches Cauldron * Veteran's Homestead Trivia * Ambarino is likely based off the state of Colorado References Related Content de:Ambarino it:Ambarino Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Ambarino